Thankyou Santa Claus
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: IIts Christmas and everyone is ready for the holiday. But there is a talk about Santa...Is he real? Is he fake? Sparks decides to write a letter and ask what he wants most for Christmas and closest to his heart.


All I want for Christmas Is...

Sparks POV

"Otto!" Yelled Gibson as he chased Otto around the large christmas tree that was in the middle of the command room. I snickered. Chiro was up on the ladder hanging up the lights and Antuari holded the ladder making sure Chiro wouldn't fall.

"I want to hang the Christmas star!" Said Otto as he hopped up on the ladder.

"Okay fine, but put it down your going to break it!" Yelled Gibson.

"Fine." Mumbled Otto. He climbed down and handed the star to Gibson. Gibson sighed and went to put it away.

"Hey Chiro need any help!" Yelled Otto. Chiro was on one foot as he tried to reach to one side of the tree to put up the last piece of light.

"No...I...I got it." He said. He reached and fell.

"Ahh!" He fell right in the box of desorations. We ran to him and he groaned as Antuari helped him out.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yea...just fine...at least the tree is finished." Said Chiro as we looked up.

"Its perfect!" Yelped Otto as he jumped up and down. I smiled. The command room was perfect...there wasn't a place without decorations!

"Now all we need is the presents." Said Chiro.

"Yea! And Santa will bring them!" Yelled Otto very excited.

"Santa isn't real." I said while crossing my arms and with a smirk. "What?" Said Otto sadly. Gibson hit my side with his elbow I glared and turned back to Otto.

"I mean...yea...of course Santa is real." I said. Otto grinned widly and jumped around. I sighed.

"Why do we gotta lie to him?" I ask. "You need to believe Sparks..." said Antuari. "I do...I believe that you guys are the ones that give gifts." I say. They roll their eyes. I sigh and a though crosses my mind.

"Where's Nova?" I ask.

"In her room." Said Chiro as he looked through the Christmas box. Otto started writing his letter to santa.

"I'll hang up the stockins and everyone you better write your letter." Said Gibson. I sighd and I walked upstairs and walked through the hallways. I reached Novas room and knocked. But there was no answer. I knocked again

. "W-who i-is i-it." I heard a faint voice say.

"Sparks." I said.

"C-come i-in." I opened the door and saw Nova on her bed with her knees hugged and her head on her knees. She had at least three blankets covering her and her toes where all curled up. And she was shaking uncontrolibly.

"Nova!" I yeled as I ran to her. She had her eyes tightly shut. I run out of her room and run to mine. I quickly reach under my bed and take out a gift. It was for Nova and I was going to give it to her for Christmas but now is best. I run back to her room and she looks at me.

"S-Sparks...right n-now i-isn't the...t-time f-for g-gifts." She shuddered out. I hand it to her.

"Come on...you need it." I said. She takes her hands out and they shake I look at her as she grabs the gift and unwraps it quickly then opens it. She reaches in and takes out a thick pink blanket. It was made of the softest and the warmest wool. Its fluffy and Nova smiles. She takes off her other blankets and wraps the one I gave her around herself. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned back. I smiled and she stopped shaking. I smiled and she opened her eyes.

"Thanks Sparks." She says. I smile. She looks at the box and reaches in.

"Hey what's this?" She grabs a note that was inside the box and I grabbed it quickly it.

j"I-its nothing." I say nervously.

"Come on...let me read it." Said Nova.

"Please..." I look at Novas eyes as she stares in mine I gulp and hand her the note. It had a yellow and red heart on it and she read it outloud.

"For my dear Nova...I hope you have a merry Christmas. I give you this gift to remind you that I'm your friend and that I'll always be there when you need me...and remember I will always..." she stops reading and flips the note over.

"You will always what?" She asks. I have stopped writing because I thought the note was horrible.

"N-Nothing." I say.

"So...what did you aask for Christmas?" I ask her. She looks at a note that was next to her she grabs it and looks at it.

"Something special." She says as she seals the letter. I se the words "to Santa" in the front.

"You believe in Santa?" I ask.

"Well...I don't know but...why not give it a try." She says. I nod.

"You should try writing on to him." She said.

"Maybe." I said.

"He's magic Sparks...and if he does excist...well he owill give us the thing we want closes to our heart...right?" She says.

"I gues." I say. She smiles and yawns.

"You should sleep...I'll see you in the morning." I say. I was about to get up when Nova grabbed my arm.

"But..." she stoped and let me go slowly. "Sorry...uh...goodnight and...Merry Christmas." She said. I nod and walk to the door I turn the light off and close the door. "Merry Christmas." I mumble. I walk to my bedroom and close the door. I sigh and look at my desk. I walk to it and turn on the lamp. I grab a piece of paper and a pen...ready to write the thing I want most.

Christmas Eve

"Christmas! Its Christmas!" I heard someone yell. I jumped up and rubbed my eyes. I yawned and looked down. Oh no! I fell asleep writing my letter to Santa. I gasped and looked around. Where is it! I looked everywhere around my desk. Its not here. I stood up and looked under my desk. I groaned. Where on shuggazoom is it! It couldn't just disappear! Unless... "Sarks!

" I heard someone yell. I sighed and exited my room I ran down to the command room and everyone was there. Otto had a present and so did Chiro. The Christmas tree was full of them. "Wow." I say. Otto jumped around and I spotted Nova she had the blanket I gave her wrapped around her self. I walked up to her and smiled.

"A lot present right." She nodded and picked one up she smiled and handed it to me.

"Here's yours." She said. I look at it and it said 'from Nova' I smiled.

"Open yours first." I said. I looked around and saw everyone opening theirs. I grabed one small gifts from behind some it was wrapped up in pink wrapping paper. I gave it to her. "You got me another?" She asks.

"Yea...you deserve more then one." I say. She smiles and opens it. She gasps when she took out a braclet with a yellow heart on it and a silver bracelet hooked to it. She smied and put it on.

"Its beautiful." She said. I smiled and she looked at me.

"Now you open yours." She says.

"Not now...I'll save it for later." I say. She smiles and Otto jumps between us.

"Look what I got!" He yells as he shows us a brand new green tool box. He hugs it and we see him run around. I see Chiro grin at his brand new action figures and Gibson at his chemastry set. Antuari was dozed off into one book he got...he seemed very intrested. I smiled as we happily celebrated Christmas. We sang and we watched some Christmas movies. We had Christmas dinner and lastly it was over and everyone was heading to their rooms.

"Goodnight!" Yelled Otto.

"Goodnight." Said Chiro. They ran to their rooms and I heard Gibson say merry Christmas and leave then Antuari smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas." He said and walked to his room. I smiled and waved. Nova was standing right next to me and she sighed. "Well...are you going to open your present now?" She asks as she hands it to me. "Not now." I say. She cocked an eye brow at me and I smirked.

"C-Can I show you something?" She asks. I nod and she grabs my hand. She drags me outside and to the shoulder of the robot. The breeze is soft not that cold. The shoulders robot is filled with snow. Except for some parts. Nova wraps the blanket around herself tightly. I follow her she walks to the egde and I stand next to her.

"Look." She says as she points up. I follow her hand and see then bright moon. Its the only thing not covered by the clouds. And I see two stars next to it brightly lit.

"Wow." I say. "I know...isn't it beautiful." She says. I smile and nod. I then look at Nova and she's looking up. The moon is making her beautiful fur shine and its driving me crazy not to have her in my arms as I kiss her under the mon. Her beautiful pink eyes lit up as the stars shined on to them.

"Its the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She whispers.

"Not for me." I say. She looks at me and I smile nervously.

"Really?" She says a little disapointed. I gulp and walk to the robots door ready to enter.

"We should go inside." I say. She walks to me and looksat me.

"So what's beautiful for you?" She asks. I wanted to say her...just her.

"Uh...I didn't say it wasn't beautiful...I just seen something more beautiful then that." I say. She rolls her eyes with smile.

"So did Santa bring you your Christmas wish?" She asks with a small smirk.

"Not yet." I say. She smiles

. "And what was it?" She asks. I feel my hands go sweaty and my self blush.

"Its a secret." I say quickly. "Oh really." She says. I nod quickly. She smiles and we. Stay quiet for a while. I should just tell her...I should tell her what I feel. What my feelings are for her. I sighed and looked at her.

"When I said I have seen more beautiful things...ya know I meant...y-you." I say. She looks at me and she blushes I blush too good thing my fur is red.

"Really?" I nod quicky. She looks into my eyes and I stare back into hers. She slowly leans in and I do to. She looks up for a second then leans back and loks up. I look up and see a misletoe!

"Did you put that there?" She asks.

"No." I say. We look at eachother and she smiles. I smile nervously and then she kisses me. My eyes widen and I look at her. She wraps her arms around me letting the blanket fall. I finally react and wrap my arms around her waist and bring her closer. Her kisses are so sweet. I smirk in the kiss. I don't want this to end. I wrap my tail around Novas and she reaches down and rubs my chest with her hand. She breaks the kiss and looks at me.

"I love you." She whispers. I smile widly I have always dreamed of this moment. I spin her around and kiss her again. She kisses me back andni break the kiss.

"I love you." I said happily. She smiles and hugs me. I hug her back and pick up the blanket with my tail and wrap it around us. I look up at the mistle toe and reach for it. I look at a the two pieces of paper taped to it. One says..." to Sparks"...? What the. I look at the other and its my letter to Santa. My eyes widen and I look st the sky. I hear bells and I see a red and brown thing fly by like a shooting star. I heard a faint Merry Christmas. I smile.

"Thankyou Santa." I whisper. "What?" Says Nova. She looks at me and I smirk.

"Nothing." I say and kiss her. This is a Merry Christmas...and this is what I wanted for Christmas...I peeked an eye open and looked up. I smile and close my eyes and kiss Nova with all of my love.

Review please... Merry Christmas!


End file.
